


if you're going to stay

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Ignis Scientia, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis has always been fond of Prompto in one form or another, but the longer the distance grows between him and the slightly younger marksman, the more he finds himself yearning for him-- aching for him, almost enough to lose sleep over.It’s ridiculous, to say the very least. There’s so much on their minds and in their hands, what business does Ignis have feeling these things for one of his companions?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis valentines week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630273
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Promnis Valentines 2020





	if you're going to stay

**Author's Note:**

> in case we can't tell i don't love pining ignis lmao  
> this was originally written for a WOR discord prompt with one of my group chats bUT  
> figured i'd rework it for Promnis Valentine's Week, 2/16, "First time"

It’s not often that Ignis finds himself straying from Lestallum these days-- nights, he should say. It’s been around a year since the light left their star; Ignis has long since stopped keeping track of specifics. He found it wasn’t in his best interests to. The more he fixated on time, the more he fixated on how long Noctis had been gone.

Ignis has lost a great many things-- Noctis, his eyesight, the very light of day itself; what he hasn’t prepared for losing are his friends. Gladio and Prompto aren’t lost, of course, merely busy. Nothing is wrong -- at least he  _ hopes -- _ but he must admit he feels rather lost when they don’t seem to need him the way they used to. Then again, it’s nice to know that they’ve come so far and all grown so strong, but Ignis finds himself reminiscing uselessly of a time that will never come again. 

Even Prompto holds his own far better than Ignis would have ever imagined. He fared well in battle before, but nothing like this. He takes daemons down without so much as a complaint these days, and while Ignis is proud, he almost misses the way that Prompto would rely so much on Ignis’s hand-to-hand combat while he covered from a distance.

They made a good team back then.

“You’re awfully quiet today,” Gladio notes from the driver’s seat as they make their way out of Lestallum. “Thinkin’ ‘bout what you’re gonna say to Blondie when we get to Hammerhead?”

Ignis, of course, hates that he’s that predictable. Gladio’s learned to interpret Ignis’s silences quite accurately, but it’s always obvious when Ignis loses himself with thoughts of Prompto. 

“I… miss him,” Ignis admits reluctantly, as if admitting a flaw instead of mere affection. “I’m uncertain as to why.”

Gladio huffs out a gruff chuckle, and by the sound of things, he’s relaxing more into the driver’s seat, preparing for the long journey they have ahead of them until they reach Hammerhead. 

“Uh, ‘cause you like him? And you’re friends? It’s been, like, what, a month since you guys have seen each other?” Gladio points out.

Ignis lets out a sigh, adjusting his new visor. It isn’t as if Gladio would understand the feelings Ignis keeps locked tightly in his chest;  _ Ignis _ can’t even understand them. He’s always been fond of Prompto in one form or another, but the longer the distance grows between him and the slightly younger marksman, the more he finds himself yearning for him--  _ aching _ for him, almost enough to lose sleep over. 

It’s ridiculous, to say the  _ very _ least. There’s so much on their minds and in their hands, what business does Ignis have feeling these things for one of his companions?

Gladio, apparently, isn’t allowing Ignis to remain silent on this one. “He talks about you, ya know,” Gladio continues unprompted, “ _ all _ the time.”

Ignis hates the way his heart flutters at the notion. He allows himself to imagine it; Prompto asking about him, Prompto  _ thinking  _ about him when no one else is around-- similar to the way Ignis thinks about  _ Prompto. _

Ignis feels naive to even consider that option. 

“Oh? And just what does he say?” Ignis can’t help but ask regardless, hostage to his own preposterous emotions.

Gladio laughs harder this time, and Ignis feels the weight of one of Gladio’s hands briefly hit his shoulder playfully before assumedly returning to the steering wheel. “I’m not gonna lie. This is a good look for you.”

Ignis allows himself to frown. “What ever do you mean?”

“You’re totally pining over him like a li’l puppy. I thought Aranea was kidding, but man… you got it bad, don’t you?”

Ignis stiffens, fists clenching. “I haven’t the foggiest notion as to what you mean.”

Gladio groans. “Okay, play dumb, I don’t care. You’re only hurtin’ yourself. Guess you’ll never find out what Prompto whines about when he talks about you.”

Ignis allows a mere moment of silence, hoping he can come out of this on top, when curiosity steals his victory. “...In a good or bad way?”

Gladio’s grinning, Ignis can tell by the tone of his voice, and it’s that stupid grin that he always wears when he’s being smug about things.  _ That’s _ a sight Ignis will never forget, that’s for certain. 

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

\-----

Ignis is always surprised at how quickly Cindy and Cid were able to turn Hammerhead into a fortress for daemon hunters-- well, it was mostly Cindy and hunters, less Cid, especially now that he’s in Lestallum. Still, it puts Ignis at ease to know that Cindy and company are keeping safe, particularly Prompto, of all people.

Ignis isn’t certain if he wants to know about Prompto’s affairs with Cindy or not. Ignis knows Aranea has mentioned a few times how attractive she finds Cindy, and Ignis is hoping Cindy has her eyes on her instead of Prompto, who chases her like a puppy. It’d be endearing if Prompto wasn’t so vocal about it. The incessant prattling about someone that  _ isn’t _ Ignis is almost too much for Ignis to bear, but he’s learned to cope. Prompto’s happiness is something that Ignis desires more than anything, so if it’s Cindy that Prompto is after, he can deal with that. Ignis will mend his wounds privately.

In theory.

“Gladio, hey man!” Prompto’s voice calls out from inside the garage. Ignis turns toward the sound, when he hears a loud gasp. “Iggy?! Is that you?!”

Ignis barely has time to react before a pair of toned arms wrap around him tightly. Of course, Prompto has gained quite a bit of muscle since this long dark started, it’s almost difficult to tell it’s him anymore. Ignis picks up on the notes of Prompto’s cologne and the feeling of his soft hair brushing against his chest even through his shirt, and Ignis resists the urge to sigh longingly.

Prompto feels like he belongs in his arms, if Ignis is honest with himself.

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto in return, pulling him closer against him.

“Good morning, Prompto. Or shall I say goodnight?” Ignis teases softly.

Prompto sighs, pulling away slightly, and Ignis swears he can  _ feel _ Prompto’s eyes on him. “Yeah. Can’t really tell with all this darkness, huh? Man, I’ve missed you so much…”

Gladio’s nearby snicker causes Ignis to disentangle himself, thoroughly embarrassed. Of course, Gladio would torture Ignis with this. Still, the longing in Prompto’s voice is almost difficult to deny, and Ignis cannot help but entertain such fantasies before extinguishing the flame in his mind.

“I’ve missed you,” Ignis responds softly. “Something humorous, Gladio?”

“Nope,” Gladio says teasingly. “What you been up to, Prompto?”

“Same old stuff,” Prompto says with a sigh. “Hey, why are you smiling like that?”

Ignis turns his head toward Gladio’s direction, wishing he could do something about Gladio’s juvenile behavior. “ _ Gladio.” _

Prompto snorts. “You guys doing okay? Havin’ a domestic?”

“We’re good,” Gladio says. “Just messin’ with him.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, don’t torture him too much, otherwise I’ll have to defend Iggy’s honor,” Prompto says in a faux serious tone. Ignis feels the sharp brush of Prompto’s elbow in his side. “Don’t worry, I got ya.”

Ignis shouldn’t be charmed by such words and actions. After all, they’re nothing more than silly, yet here Ignis is, heart galloping regardless.

“My hero,” Ignis drawls sarcastically, a gentle smile forming on his lips despite himself. “How are things over here at Hammerhead, Prompto?”

Prompto sighs. “It’s been super busy, actually. Just cleared out a crop of red giants a bit ago, ‘bout to head out and take care of some necromancers.  _ Then _ over  _ there, _ I promised Cindy I’d get rid of some goblins. Not too hard, but there’s a bunch of ‘em. Almost runnin’ out of bullets!”

“Well, hey, that’s what we’re here for,” Gladio says. “I’ll go take one, and you and Iggy can take the other bunch. You want goblin duty?”

“Really? You guys don’t mind?” Prompto asks softly.

Ignis doesn’t know whether to seethe or be grateful that Gladio is pairing him up with Prompto. On one hand, he’ll spend more time one-on-one with Prompto than he ever expected, but on the other hand, the risk for further embarrassment increases the more Ignis spends time with him.

“Of course not. Do let us assist,” Ignis insists.

“Alright… cool. Me and Iggy will take the necromancers, though. Got a new gun I wanna try out on ‘em. One of the hunters said it works real well against ‘em,” Prompto says, and starts mimicking shooting noises.

Ignis shouldn’t find it nearly so endearing.

“Fine, guess I got goblin duty.” Gladio sighs; Ignis knows he’d much rather take on a more challenging fight. “I’ll meet up with you guys in a few?”

“Certainly. Do take care, Gladio,” Ignis says. 

The atmosphere seems charged as soon as Gladio stomps off, but it very well could be Ignis’s imagination. His desire to be alone with Prompto wages war against his nerves to be alone with him, and he finds himself feeling shy around Prompto, of all things. Ignis feels foolish.

“I think we’re alone now,” Prompto sings, and Ignis can only imagine the way the blonde smirks at him. “You alright?”

Ignis tries to quiet the loud thrum of his heart. “Yes, I’m quite fine. It’s been some time since we’ve taken on a hunt together. Strangely nostalgic.”

“Hell yeah, I’m pumped! Don’t wanna get rusty cookin’ all the time in Lestallum, do ya?” Prompto asks with an adorable laugh.

“That’s an excellent point,” Ignis notes with another soft smile. “Steer me in the right direction, and we can be on our way.”

“Oh, no, it’s a little far, so I thought we could take my bike?” Prompto hedges. “If that’s alright. I’m a great driver, I promise! Been on it tons of times.”

Ignis freezes for a moment. He does, after all this time, trust Prompto’s ability to ride his motorcycle, that’s for certain. Being a passenger on it, clinging to the back of it -- clinging to  _ Prompto -- _ is a different story entirely.

“You want me to… join you on your motorcycle?” Ignis asks, feeling foolish once more.

Prompto laughs, and Ignis can tell it’s the laugh that causes him to throw his head back like a child. Ignis misses that sight; in fact, it’s one of the sights he misses the most.

“I mean, yeah, I’m not gonna bite!” Prompto says. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. Honestly, I’ve kinda wanted to take you for a joyride for a while, not gonna lie.”

Well, if Ignis’s heart doesn’t do a somersault at  _ that; _ Ignis uncrosses his arms, letting out a soft sigh. “Very well, then.”

“Really?! Sweet!” Prompto gushes. “ _ Never _ thought I’d get you to agree to it. Had a bet goin’ with Cindy.”

Ah. So Prompto  _ has _ been talking about Ignis when he’s not around. He thinks of what Gladio said, and wonders just how many people Prompto talks to about Ignis. The thought both excites him and terrifies him, stupidly enough.

“I see. And did you win?”

“‘Course I did. I know my Iggy better than anyone,” Prompto teases, linking his arm with Ignis’s. “It’s in the garage, c’mon.”

Ignis almost forgets how to command his legs to walk.  _ His _ Ignis? Prompto’s not quite used possessives before, at least not that Ignis can remember. Perhaps Ignis is merely fixated on Prompto’s words more now, but Ignis must admit it’s a bit difficult for him not to enjoy the connotation such words bring.

Ignis allows Prompto to lead him toward the garage, and when they stop next to the motorbike, Ignis’s reservations come to the forefront of his mind.

“You’ve ridden this how many times now?” Ignis wonders warily.

Prompto shoves Ignis’s shoulder playfully. “Don’t worry, Iggy. Precious cargo. I’ll be  _ super _ careful. I use it for almost all my hunts now, dude. You’re in good hands.”

Ignis frowns. “I’m more concerned about  _ you.” _

Ignis hears Prompto settle himself on the bike, and there’s a patting sound. “I’m fine, I’m  _ always _ fine. C’mon. Hop on the back.”

With another sigh, Ignis throws his leg over the back. He ends up closer to Prompto than anticipated, and sheepishly scoots back.

“No, that’s alright, dude, you might wanna get close, not gonna lie. Gotta make sure you’re good to hang on,” Prompto says, his voice close with the proximity, sending shivers down Ignis’s spine.

“Very well,” Ignis says, trying to keep his voice calm.

With that, Ignis pushes himself flush against Prompto, quietly reveling in the warmth the slightly smaller gunman brings. He slides his arms around Prompto’s waist, and it’s almost laughable how quickly Ignis’s heart races.

Before Ignis can overreact, a loud laugh bursts from Prompto’s lips, and Ignis can feel it in his fingertips.

“That’s better, huh? Nice ‘n snug,” Prompto murmurs. “You ready to go, Iggy?”

Ignis tries to ignore the soft flood of affection flowing through him when Prompto echoes his own thoughts. He tightens his grip around Prompto’s waist once more for good measure, and then nods. 

“Certainly.”

Ignis can hear Prompto’s smile. “Hell yeah, dude.”

Prompto drives much faster than Ignis expects him to. Prompto flies down the roads leading to Hammerhead with ease. Ignis assumes his headlight is bright enough to ward off daemons, but he’s still unnerved by the sound of them surrounding the road. Ignis keeps his arms firmly around Prompto’s waist.

“You good back there?” Prompto yells over his shoulder just as one of his hands leaves the handlebars of the motorcycle to rest gently over Ignis’s hand. 

“Yes,” Ignis shouts back, a little ashamed that his unease is so readily apparent. “Both hands on the bike, won’t you?”

Prompto laughs hard enough for Ignis to feel it against his fingertips before the hand disappears, assumedly returning to the handlebars. Prompto relaxes onto the bike then, and Ignis finds himself doing so as well, the sound of the daemons and the chill of the night disappearing into the background in favor of burying in Prompto’s warmth.

It’s not long before Prompto starts to sing, slightly off-key but unashamedly  _ Prompto. _ Ignis finds himself smiling as he’s pressed against Prompto’s back, the roar of the motorcycle only barely drowning out his voice as they race along the road.

Ignis wishes he could hear this all the time. He wishes he could hear Prompto sing like this in the safety of his bedroom, curled up with his head on Prompto’s lap, fingers in his hair, with Prompto singing for Ignis and Ignis only.

He hates that they’re apart, now more than ever.

Ignis almost forgets that they’re on a hunt of sorts; when Prompto slows the bike to a stop on the side of the road, it takes Ignis a moment to disentangle himself.

Prompto’s song dies down to a dull hum, and then a whistle, before he makes a contemplative noise. “Huh. Never would’ve pegged you as afraid of bikes.”

Ignis raises his eyebrow, uncertain as to how Prompto jumped to such a conclusion. “I beg your pardon?”

“You were holdin’ onto me so tight!” Prompto explains, throwing an arm around Ignis’s waist. “I mean, not that a fella would  _ complain _ about that, but it’s like a whole hidden thing about you. I like learnin’ stuff about you.”

Ignis’s heart seems to melt at this, along with the rest of him. It seems such an intimate thing to say; Prompto has a big heart, and likely means nothing by it, but Ignis can’t help but read  _ everything _ into it. 

“I’m not afraid of them,” Ignis says softly, “I’m merely cautious.”

Ignis mentally kicks himself for being such a bloody coward. All he would have to do is simply say the words. _ ‘Prompto, I’m fond of you.’ ‘Prompto, I love you.’ ‘Prompto, I think about you before I sleep nearly every night.’ _

Prompto’s silent for a moment. “Yeah, guess that makes sense. Oh, shit. Necromancer’s comin’ to greet us, it looks like. You ready, Igster?”

Ignis nods. “Best to dispense of it quickly. Remember to avoid the dark magic at all costs, it may cost you your life.”

“Uh huh. I remember,” Prompto says, and Ignis is greeted with the sound of Prompto summoning his guns. “Not gonna lie, I missed you in battle. All Business Ignis!” 

Ignis chuckles, summoning his own daggers. “Likewise, Prompto.”

They get to work then, carefully using the other as an aid in battle. Prompto covers him as Ignis manages closer attacks. They switch from time to time -- Ignis covers Prompto with a few dagger throws as Prompto manages close shots.

They’ve always seemed to complement each other in battle, but now more than ever. Ignis constantly has to rely on non-visual cues after losing his sight -- it makes things even easier with Prompto, who isn’t afraid to be straightforward with Ignis at all times.

It isn’t long before the daemons are taken care of. Ignis straightens himself, putting away his daggers. Prompto starts singing again, basking in their victory, and Ignis’s heart clenches once more.

“Ah. It’s truly remarkable how much I’ve missed you singing,” Ignis blurts without thinking.

Ignis blames the adrenaline of the fight for his outburst, but he’s thoroughly ashamed nonetheless. He thought he had a better handle on this. If Prompto were to find out about his infatuation, it’d be humiliating at  _ best. _

Prompto laughs, but it’s off somehow -- strained, perhaps. Ignis swallows nervously at the silence; he can’t believe he allowed himself to get this sloppy. “You okay, Iggy?”

Ignis’s heart pounds nervously, before he realizes this may be a good way to make up for his mistakes. “I’m quite alright. It’s been rather quiet lately. Surrounded by nearly everyone in Lestallum, but it still feels… like solitude, I suppose.”

Prompto’s voice is soft. “Y-yeah, dude, I feel that. Don’t worry, Noct should be back soon, right? I mean…”

Disappointment floods through Ignis, but he reigns it in quickly and efficiently. “Yes, Noct…” He clears his throat awkwardly, trying again. “I… I’m afraid it isn’t just Noct whose company I crave.”

“Oh?” Prompto laughs. “I get it, you miss my handsome face, you can admit it.” His tone is all teasing as an arm wraps around Ignis. “Nah, kidding, but… you can talk to me, y’know? I wanna be closer to you.”

Ignis wouldn’t be surprised if he started cartoonishly sweating. “I’d like that as well.”

Prompto tightens his grip on Ignis for a moment before releasing him entirely. “Awesome. C’mon, let’s head back before we become daemon chow, huh?”

Ignis nods. “An excellent suggestion.”

Well, Ignis supposes that could have gone a lot worse. It certainly could have gone better, but at least Prompto isn’t heading for the hills just yet. Ignis can perhaps live with  _ that _ , at least.

It isn’t until Ignis’s arms are firmly wrapped around Prompto’s waist on the motorcycle while they’re heading back to Hammerhead that Ignis realizes that he, in fact,  _ cannot _ live with that.

He wants Prompto to know --  _ explicitly _ . Ignis is tired of hiding behind his own self-preservation and disappointment. What’s the worst Prompto can do? He’s clearly happy to be with Ignis, singing just as loudly and charmingly on the way back to Hammerhead as he did on the journey out.

Ignis’s arms settle tightly around Prompto’s waist, and Ignis revels in the warmth before placing his head on Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis has never been quite so intimate with Prompto before, and he can feel Prompto tense only slightly.

Prompto stops singing. “You good, Igster?”

“Prompto, I love you.”

The motorcycle screeches as Prompto tugs on the brake, easing off the throttle so they’re not tossed from the bike entirely. Prompto shoves his foot on the asphalt as soon as the bike slows to a stop.

“What did you say?”

Ignis was perhaps calmed by the speed and sound of the bike, hoping that he’d be drowned out. Now that it’s quiet, save for the distant roar of the daemons, this confession is a lot more difficult.

“I said I love you. More than I have words for.”

Prompto doesn’t remove Ignis’s hands from him with disgust. He doesn’t run away, or laugh nervously like he always does. He simply turns on the bike slightly, enough for Ignis to feel Prompto’s eyes searching his face, even if he cannot see it.

“You mean… like… in a, uh, bro way, or--?”

“I’m in love with you,” Ignis murmurs. “I understand if you feel differently. I do promise that I can--”

Ignis is silenced by the feeling of Prompto’s soft lips against his own, the bike tilting under Prompto’s unbalanced weight as he surges forward, allowing his hand to rest on Ignis’s chest as the other grips Ignis’s cheek.

Ignis’s heart has burst out of his chest and headed down the road at this point, but it isn’t as if Ignis can stop  _ this. _ He kisses Prompto back fervently, sighing into the kiss as he allows Prompto to melt against him.

It’s better than anything he’s felt in a very long time.

Prompto’s lips leave Ignis’s with an audible sound, but Prompto doesn’t yet disentangle himself. “I. Am gonna drive us back to Hammerhead. And we. Are gonna talk about this. Mmkay?”

Ignis sighs wistfully, happy to have this weight lifted from him. “Yes, I suppose that would be the best course of action.”

“Okay,” Prompto whispers, more to himself than anyone else, it seems. “Okay.”

Prompto lifts his feet off the ground and starts the bike once more, continuing their journey back to Hammerhead.

“Oh, and Iggy?” Prompto yells over his shoulder.

Ignis holds onto Prompto tighter. “Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
